Those Sleepless Nights
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: This was usually the point where James would fall asleep, after all his body was screaming for rest, but tonight it did not come to him. One-shot, James-centric


Title: _Those sleepless nights_

Character(s): _James P, Lily E/P_

Summary: _This was usually the point where James would fall asleep, after all his body was screaming for rest, but tonight it did not come to him_

Notes: _As part of the 'Song-fic boot camp' challenge with the song 'Fix you' by 'Coldplay' as a prompt – I would like to present to you 'Those Sleepless nights.' Reviews are appreciated! Take care!"_

* * *

'_When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?'_

* * *

"I'm honest Evans, I like you! So give me a chance, alright? Just one chance!" Seventh year, and head-boy James Potter cried out, as he stood helplessly in the middle of the great hall, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes tried to find solace in hers.

However, Lily Evans ignored him, remaining adamant in her beliefs that James Potter was a 'bullying toerag,' allowing herself to continue reading her book, and agitated expression adopting itself onto her beautiful, pale face.

When he was sure that Lily wasn't going to respond, James closed his eyes hesitantly, as he added,

"Just one chance Lily, that's all I'm asking for, if you still don't like me after that then fine. But just-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because within seconds Lily's temper had snapped, her face going as red as her hair. She looked James up with a look of disgust, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Now lister here potter," She hissed, "we may have to act civil to each other now that we're both heads - but that gives you absolutely no right to harass me! And don't you dare call me Lily - Its Evans to you - I don't let people who don't have a shred of decency call me by my first name! Oh - One more thing - you don't like me, you just want to be able to say you got me to go on a date with you for a dare! So lay off alright - I **_hate_**you and nothing is going to change that!"

Within seconds, Lily had stormed off, leaving everyone in the hall staring at the scene - or rather what was left of it.

"But I love you..."

* * *

_'When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep...'_

* * *

James lay awake in the early depths of the morning thinking - just thinking. Thinking about life, and death - good and bad... thinking of all the pressure placed on top of him, pushing him down further and further, so far on the ground that he felt as if he was stuck.

He thought about his responsibilities as head-boy, Gryffindor's quidditch captin, how much he had to work for his notes for his N.E.W.T's, about how he had to fend for himself now that his parents were dead. He was brooding on life after Hogwarts, about how he was going to fight against the death eaters.

He thought of how he was going to keep Sirius, Remus and Peter safe once they left school, how he was going to make sure that he wouldn't get the news one day that his best friends were dead. He was thinking of how he was going to protect his Marauders.

And then he thought of Lily Evans, the girl who had been the apple of his eye for years. He tried to imagine her laughing at one of his joke, kissing him, the two of them dancing in the rain, but he ofter got lost in her emerald green eyes before he had the chance to even think...

This was usually the point where James would fall asleep, after all his body was screaming for rest, but tonight it did not come to him.

...Or maybe it had - but he hadn't noticed, and he did not feel as if he had any energy the following day.

* * *

_'When you're too in love not to let it go...' _

* * *

Falling... James was falling lower and lower into an Abyss of hate and regret. Spells were being cast across the open waste land, hitting rocks, tree's - people.

Standing up, James looked around at everyone who was fighting. Death eaters against Seventh years - against students. He could see Sirius fighting against his brother Regulus, his face showing no expression, thought there was pain in his eyes. He turned to see Peter trying to fight against Dolohov, barely able to deflect most of the spells being cast at him. His eyes then cast a look over to Remus, who was busy fighting both Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback with as much ferocity as possible - all three of them wearing masks of anger on their faces. He saw his Marauders fighting for their lives.

A scream catches his attention next, and with a sharp twist of his neck, James looked looked on at the scene - Lily trying to fight Voldemort himself, of which she was struggling at. He willed himself to help her, but he couldn't move any muscle in his body anymore. All he could do was watch.

"James! Help me!" She screamed, looking at the Potter heir, "Please help me!"

James expression turned from scared and worried, to completely horrified as he saw Voldemort send a bright flash of red at her - a cutting spell - which broke through her skin with a quick ease. Like a blade to paper.

"No, Lily!" He screamed out, his eyes dancing around - looking at the scene that was unraveling around him - Peter was lying on the ground, - Sirius had a gash in his stomach blood spurting out - and Remus was struggling against his opponents, his jaw clenched, as he held his wand shakily, his wrist at a funny angle.

Was this the end of the Marauders? Was this their down fall?

"Avada Kedavra!" The bellow came from Voldemort, and James looked on with wide eyes as a blinding jet of green light dashed across the room right at Lily.

She fell to the floor, obviously dead, as the light from eyes vanished, being replaced with a far away glassy look inside them.

"No, Lily - you can't die!" James shouted out, as he finally made his way over to the Gryffindor. He picked up her body as he sat on the floor - crushed at what was happening,

"You've barely had a chance to live Lily, you never had the chance to fall in love with me, or have a life. And it's all my fault!" He sobbed, "I love you and now you're gone from me..."

* * *

_'I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes...'_

* * *

"Potter - wake up!" Lily's voice entered James' ears as he opened his eyes, "You were dreaming, it's not real! Now stop your screaming before you wake the entire school!"

Within seconds James shot up - looking straight at who he thought was Lily - after all James wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Lily, you're alright? You're safe?" He whispered, sounding very much like a scared little boy, he was only just realising that he had been caught up in a dream - a nightmare.

"Of course I am, what are you going on about Potter?" Lily snapped back at him, being caught off guard when James caught her in a quick hug as he told her,

"I'm so glad you're alright! My dream - you died all because I couldn't help you. And I didn't have the chance to tell you that I love you!"

The two heads froze, looking at one another with confused looks,

"Love? You love me?"

"I said dove! I dove you - it's a - uhh - it's a Potter tradition-"

"You love me?"

"Dove! I said dove!"

Within seconds however, Lily had kissed James on the cheek, a small blush rising from her throat as she left the room, a smile smile on her face,

"Alright! I said love!" James shouted, throwing his covers off of himself as he ran out after her-

* * *

The following day, several students went to Madame Pomfrey, under the illusion that they had been hexed so severely that they thought they saw James Potter and Lily Evans holding hands as they walked into the great hall.


End file.
